Twlight The Wedding Night
by starsshinebrightly
Summary: This is my take on the wedding night of Edward and Bella. Lemons.


The fire was no longer a flash burn across my skin—it was slow and deep now; it smouldered away all my awkwardness, my shy uncertainty. I slipped the towel off without hesitation, leaving it on the tree with his clothes, and walked out into the white light; it made me pale as the snowy sand, too.

I couldn't hear the sound of my footsteps as I walked to the water's edge, but I guessed that he could. Edward did not turn. I let the gentle swells break over my toes, and found that he'd been right about the temperature—it was very warm, like bath water. I stepped in, walking carefully across the invisible ocean floor, but my care was unnecessary; the sand continued perfectly smooth, sloping gently toward Edward. I waded through the weightless current till I was at his side, and then I placed my hand lightly over his cool hand lying on the water.

"Beautiful," I said, looking up at the moon, too.

"It's all right," he answered, unimpressed. He turned slowly to face me; little waves rolled away from his movement and broke against my skin. His eyes looked silver in his ice-coloured face. He twisted his hand up so that he could twine our fingers beneath the surface of the water. It was warm enough that his cool skin did not raise goose bumps on mine.

"But I wouldn't use the word beautiful," he continued. "Not with you standing here in comparison."

I half-smiled, then raised my free hand—it didn't tremble now—and placed it over his heart. White on white; we matched, for once. He shuddered the tiniest bit at my warm touch. His breath came rougher now.

"I promised we would try," he whispered, suddenly tense. "If… if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes on his. I took another step through the waves and leaned my head against his chest.

"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right; there was no way to doubt it.

His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water.

The water continued to break over his torso causing ripples to cascade against my upper body. Slowly as if to try to keep me calm he turned and reached his free hand up to touch my cheek; just as he had those first few times he had walked me to gym class. The memory that accompanied this gesture make me consider all that had passed between us, it made my love for him swell inside me.

I smiled up at him only to get lost in his gaze. He dipped his head gently down towards mine until our lips were millimetres apart. We stayed like this for a few seconds as my heart threatened to break through my ribs. Suddenly his lips were on mine in one of his inhuman moments of quickness.

His hand released mine to cup my face, as he continued to kiss me till I couldn't breathe straight. I braced myself against his upper arms.

Chuckling he pulled slightly away "Bella, for this to work I think you might have to remember to breathe" Ok breathe, I could do that. I nodded just wishing that his lips would continue their assault on mine. Closing the gap between us I raised my arms and wrapped them around his neck. The feeling of his body against mine totally for the first time sent shivers down my body. His hands fell away for a moment in which I wondered if I had done something wrong. Then with surprising force they returned to encircle my waist and lower back, pulling me closer. A small whimper escaped me as the smouldering heat regained my attention. I raised myself on to my tip toes to reattach my lips to his as his hands began gently sliding up and down my back which was arching involuntary into Edwards body.

I slowly became aware of Edwards hardness between my body and his. The sense of power this released in me surprised me, it felt good to know how much he truly desired and wanted me.

"Oh god Bella" he moaned into ear as he released my mouth to kiss a trail down my neck across my collar bone and back up my neck again. Whilst his lips were causing havoc on my nervous system his hands began a new unfamiliar pathway down my back, out towards my hips, which his thumbs caressed across, before they travelled up my sides, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. Gently his lips back on mine, his hands now on my side's level with my breast, his thumbs reached across to caress my nips, causing me to gasp and squirm against his body. This response caused him his own growl as I involuntarily rubbed myself against him.

Suddenly I was no longer standing on the soft even sand but being held against Edwards's body by his hands supporting my bum, and my legs wrapped around his torso. I wound my arms around his neck and kissed him enthusiastically, before running my hands helplessly thorough his hair.

I became aware now that we were moving. Trying to concentrate as Edwards lips journeyed down my neck planting delicate kisses as he went, we were heading towards the house. My nerves set in again. It really was going to happen.

Edward continued to carry me through the rooms of the house till we came to the main bedroom where I had left my suitcase with all my clothes scattered across the floor. Perhaps tidying would have been a good idea. It didn't seem to bother Edward though as he laid me gently on the bed and simply shoved the remainders of my clothes and suitcase onto the floor at the bottom of the bed. I was frozen in place as the realisation that I was laying butt naked, for all to see in front of him. As his eyes raked my body he began stalking forwards towards the bottom of the bed, by the time he'd reached the edge I'd turned red just about everywhere.

My favourite crocked smile spread across Edwards face before he began to lower himself onto the bed next to me. He had forgotten however that as he could see me I could also see him; his gorgeous perfect body had me ready to combust. I reached for him greedily and placed my hands onto the planes of his chest and reattached my lips to his. His tongue traced the line of my lips as my hands began memorising his perfect chest, his strong arms and his broad back. I gasped in attempt of catching my breath, but Edwards wasn't in the mood to let me breath as he tipped me under him and leaned down on one elbow above me resting half his body on half of mine, as he kissed a pathway down my neck again. His hands were everywhere now, tracing my side, floating across my hips and lower abdominal, creasing my collarbone and then final my chest making me squirm again and reach down towards him.

As I reached towards him all my nervousness disappeared and instead I was filled with a new feeling that Edward was awakening within me, intense desire. I paused to make sure that he wouldn't suddenly disappear, and then I was finally holding him, feeling him. He let out a low groan and muttered my name falling still for a moment before he caught my mouth in the most devastating kiss that fuelled my fire. As I continued feeling this new part of Edward and responding to his body, Edwards hand began travelling down my body. His hand that had been trailing down my thigh suddenly grabbed my knee and pulled it up. Slowly he began drawling his hand frustratingly slowly towards the place I most wanted it to be. Finally he reached my groin where he paused for the smallest of seconds before he began gently sidling his finger inside of me. After gasping at first contact I was soon moaning loudly and pressing myself against Edward in the most desperate of ways.

Just as I was feeling as if I couldn't take much more of Edwards touch, he rolled to hover on top of me. His body pressed comfortingly against mine but without any weight. He looked deeply into my eyes as if he was looking for an answer from me, whatever he saw must have confirmed something as he lent down and whispered into my ear "I love you my beautiful wife" and then he tenderly began pushing into me. The flames inside me where licking at my skin, burning my insides. Gasping for breath I wrapped my arms around his neck urging him forwards with my hands pushing down on his shoulders.

He was moving infuriatingly slowly trying not to hurt me and trying to stay in control of himself that he was driving me insane. "Yes, Edward" I hissed as he started moving to a deliberate unhurried rhythm. My body began responding to his and moving under the rhythm that Edward was creating. As his deliberate rhythm continued it started to become less unhurried and more desire filled. I was no longer the only one losing myself as Edward's moans became more pronounced and less controlled, his speed increased until I could no longer hold onto myself. Edward held me tightly as, I gently convulsed under him, leaving light kisses on my eyelids, cheeks, forehead and finally my lips. With one last movement Edward had his own finally and collapsed gracefully down onto, me wrapping his arms securely around my back and resting my head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you" I muttered as I regained my breath

"I love you too" He replied as he tilted my chin up as kissed me lightly, reigniting the flames inside me.

**Hey all hope you enjoyed the above :)**

**I'm really unsure of what to write next so some suggestions would be good please! It doesn't have to be Twilight related I also love True Blood, Sweep, The Vampire Diaries, NCIS, Buffy and Angel.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
